


Never Enough

by Faye_Claudia



Series: Where the Runaways are Running the Night [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hiccup Runs Away, F/M, Family, Found Family, Gen, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Not Beta Read, That's not actually particularly relevant to this piece, but this is a series so context, introspective, lost family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Claudia/pseuds/Faye_Claudia
Summary: "Cause darling without you, all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky, will never be enough"
Relationships: Cloudjumper & Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: Where the Runaways are Running the Night [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1110813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Never Enough

Valka longed. 

Cloudjumper and the other dragons didn’t understand why, but then, there was a lot the dragons didn’t understand about the human woman who seared her meat in their flame before she ate it. But she longed for human conversation, for her son, for her husband - she missed Stoick and Hiccup like a part of her heart had been left behind on Berk all this years ago. She longed for human touch – she had gotten too used to scales – she longed for a cooked meal shared between family and friends, and she longed for sex. Odin, she missed sex, and words of affection whispered hotly in her ear, and Stoick’s large hands on her skin. 

Valka longed. 

Hiccup would have grown up like his father, she was sure. She lay awake at night, in her nest - sometimes she was more dragon than human, she thought, like when she called her makeshift home a nest - and tried to imagine all the dragons her son would have killed by now. She made a game of it, staring at the damp roof of her little cave-nest-hut (home?), trying to guess which dragon species he would have killed first, and how old he would have been. Maybe he’d killed his first gronkle when he was six, with the first axe his dad would have given him (oh, Stoick. What a warmonger she had married; so full of hate and anger - but soft, and holding enough love to conquer all the hate that raged within him). Maybe Hiccup hadn’t killed a dragon until he’d made it to Dragon Training, where he’d have beaten all his opponents and would have beheaded the monstrous nightmare mercilessly; sliced its head clean off without a moment’s hesitation. She could see how proud Stoick would have been to see that, their son – his son – a real dragon killer. She didn’t know why she dwelled on morbid thoughts like this, of her husband and son destroying the beasts she loved and protected with all her ability. Maybe it was her way of convincing herself that she had done the right thing, so many years ago, abandoning her child and village and husband for a life of wings and clouds and scales. 

Her life was simple, but perfect, it was where she belonged. She’d never been a very good Viking, she knew this. She did what she loved, and had all she’d ever wanted and needed, and if she had never known Stoick, had she never known what it was to be a mother, a wife, a leader to a village, she might have been happy. She might have slept contently at night, she might even have been more open to the alliances offered by the Defenders of the Wing and the Wing Maidens - to spending more time among humans. Maybe she wouldn’t have been so isolated amongst beasts that she loved dearly - but who failed to speak her tongue or understand her very human ways. 

Cloudjumper nudged her with his wing as he sensed her melancholy mood. 

“Yes, I think a flight sounds wonderful right now,” She smiled fondly at the oversized lizard she’d left it all behind for. 

If not for Stoick and Hiccup, this life might have even been entirely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot all about this series because life is crazy busy - but like a week ago I got an email about a commenter who said they were really sad that I hadn't continued this series and I'm weak, so here you go. It's not much - but Valka will show up again soon (Tightrope fits her and Stoick rather well, don't you think?)


End file.
